howearlaskedsheenafandomcom-20200214-history
HowEarlaskedSheena Wiki
HAPPY 1ST MONTHSARY TO TEAM KENSHEEN! <3 Happy Happy Monthsary to us both Sheena! I know we dont get to talk or see each other much. But being apart now doesnt change the way I feel about you in my heart. Sure Im lonely, and sometimes Im overwhelmed with this emptiness in my chest. But just remember that I love you and everything about you. Thats what get me through every minute of every day that Im without you. I long to hold you and feel your sweet caress, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You make me feel love, You make me feel safe but most importantly you make me feel wanted. I love you Sheena Christy Bautista Po! <3 Oh remember I promised to make a collage? Then puff I know my editing skills are no where near as good as yours! :) But I hope you like it! I LOVE YOU! My everdearest Sheena! :) Officially this is my 17th time going here, who would've thought! "And I'm not gonna let someones else's idea of destiny stop me from loving you or being with you or building a better future with you...because you are my life" - Damon "PingPing" Salvatore, The Vamping Diaries :) I'm overflowing with joy knowing that we're still the same, ever the sweetest, ever the strongest, and remaining faithfully inlove with each other! I am very hopeful that you will celebrate the rest of our days with me as your boyfriend, and God willingly as the one who will hold your hand in church. Would that be one of the greatest things that could ever happen to us? Okay lets not get ahead of ourselves! Sagutin mo muna ako! hahaha :3 You've probably seen what you're gonna read. I texted you a glimpse of what I was writing last week. So heres the complete version. Did you know Dartmoor Zoo opened in 7/7/7? :) 20_seconds_of_courage.jpg 422281185690735dhtOGXisc.jpg 151644712423261474EA2cMz7Ac.jpg fc61b06d5dc7d15b15218f43edc63ba4.jpg tumblr_lwsbglP2C41r31a9po1_500.jpg tumblr_mdat8rGMKU1qlccb8o1_500.png We bought a Zoo.jpg We-bought-a-Zoo-motivational-quotes.jpg we-bought-a-zoo-poster05web.jpg I could still remember when I first chatted with you exactly 6months ago. I waited for your reply...and waited and waited and waited then puff, then its was start of something special! <3 Despite all the fears and uncertainties you had towards me you still accepted me at my worst. You're my bestfriend, my wingchun partner, my fellow zombie apocalypse survivor, my eating buddy, my travel buddy, my running buddy, my girl version and my love! Thank you for giving me unending hugs and "kilig" moments. Time flies too fast when were together, it doesnt really matter, because no matter how fast time flies, I know I get to spend those precious moments with you <3 For the very first time I talked to you, I knew there was something so "true" in this person that I didnt have to act like a higher class version of me. You know me, you know my past, my journey of finding true love which in the end lead me straight to you. You know how I feel about you and how you make me feel. Im the kind of person who lost love before and that I became love cautious. I believe in love, but I just dont believe I ever have the love of my life. And I met you. And our weirdness matches And I fell in love with you. Why I know youre the one? because for the first time in my life, you are the person I dare agaisnt the world to be with. For the first time love just comes naturally. For the first time I dont have to pretend to be someone else but myself. For the first time I always have this urge to scream out loud to the world. "THIS IS HER!" I always see you as "SUPERWOMAN" :) the one who is able to knock down all obstacles in her way. This is the attitude you brought to our relationship and this is one of the many things why I fell inlove with you. You always give me reason to stay and give me strength to find the solutions for each difficulty between us, to bring us closer. I can proudly say that we have been doing a great job managing our lives today as we enter the most crucial moment that we have to pass through, the moment where change is just right at every corner. Soon, you'll be graduating and entering medicine school, become an architect and start your ChemisTea business with Angie and Rose, I'll help invest in it, dont cha worry :) And I'll be finishing fligh school and get my marketing degree. Then we can travel the world together! :) Set foot on the seven continents! Ride something bigger than a horse! Dive with a whale shark! Participate in a carnival parade in Brazil! Climb an active volcano! etc :3 images.jpg|Watching the sunset in Santorini :) images (1).jpg|Eating the best burgers in America! :) images (2).jpg|Having dinner with you near the Eiffel tower! :) o-NYC-900.jpg|Partying with you in NYC! :) images (3).jpg|Diving with you in the great barrier reef! :) images (4).jpg|Eating street foods with you in Hong Kong! :)) images (5).jpg|We're going to Disneylaaaaaaand! :))) images (6).jpg|Skydiving with you! :) ohhhhh!!! o-LONDON-900.jpg|Visiting the queen in London *british accent* 28898737208.jpg|Aweeeee! visting Kenshin! :)) wakeboard.jpg|Wake! Wake! Wake! :)) o-BRYCE-900.jpg|yeaaaah! lets go here din! :)) Im aware that we will be experiencing a different reality than what we had these past few months, far beyond our comfort zones. It will be full of twist and curves that will make the flight wil be turbulent and bumpy, but sheen, we would never have to face them alone. Yes, there will be times that we would be seperated for a week or two, but we will be always be bound in our hearts and our prayers. I am certain it will never be easy, well change is always tough at first. It will turn our lives upside down. We may have arguments and take note, its not gonna be the petty fights where we argue about who gest the last krispy kreme or who gets visitation rights for peggy. It will be over and above that. We will be dealing with real problems, deeper obstacles, and will be entering a more narrow path. I am saying this because this is the right time to ask you a life changing question. Were almost there Sheen! You are never alone in this journey. First of all we have our families, friends, loved ones, our God who brought us together and especially, we have each other. Let us surpass all of these with flying colours, my love! :) Lets us be an example to other couples! Etaas ang bandera ng long distance relationship! But we have the best one ofcourse! hahahaha You were the one who taught me more in life. You were the one who showed me change can be good and love may cause so much joy and transformation. You're more than just a person, Youre my angel! :) I'm overwhelmed by emotions right now, knowing that our love made a positive impact in our lives. What more could we ask for? I couldnt ask for anything anymore. Except for that heartwarming "YES" The legendary Dr. Seuss once said, "We're all a little weird and life is weird and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into a mutually satisfying weirdness called love. True love Sheen! :) 379897_2350058469410_1866053459_n.jpg|How lucky can I get to have a weirdo as a girlfriend? :) 422169_307999502597699_829960865_n.jpg|Here's to us conquering the world with our beautiful weirdness! I love you sheena! They say "first love never dies", but "true love can burry it alive". I Love You To Infinity and Beyond Sheena! 12/07/13 Love, Earl UPDATE: She said "YES" :) Clue ^______^ Your'e next clue is waiting .... in Xavier Estates! Remember? the time I texted you I like you? *wink* So you have one hour to get ready! Wear a nice dress! Ill be waiting for you! :") I Love You Sheena! Love, Earl 1239965_10201368692197794_14641885_n.jpg|Our long sleepy nights together! :) 1157681 10201368698237945 1121921020 n.jpg|Being nerdy! Betty and Nicholas! 1238258_10201526479102368_210852508_n.jpg|Our centrio adventure! :) 1380714_10201526586425051_1239626592_n.jpg|Mukhasim masyado ui! :) 1381500_10201526477862337_961740962_n.jpg|A better love story than twilight! :3 1383717_693044384039075_1846455782_n.jpg|In a world full of zombies, i found the love of my life! :) 1472003_10201895443846256_60775625_n.jpg|Because I would fly 2000ft and 1000miles for you! 1238922_10201368691477776_1182738360_n.jpg|Magkamukha kasi tayo! soulmates! :) 1382358_693044224039091_404937124_n.jpg|I Love You Sheena! :) 994317_571593449571635_2053022912_n.jpg|Time together is just never quite enough! :( Chippy & PingPing Hahahaha! And you still ask me why I fell inlove with you....... 31979_1376769777801_3888539_n.jpg|You never fail to be cute! 47076_4172306104462_334057446_n.jpg|Goddess of mischief? Goddess of Love! :) 155598_4261412772073_1664895942_n.jpg|Gwapa masyado uiii! :)) 293531_4658275613396_1081644581_n.jpg|uhuh! call me john smith! *wink2* 320003_10200394374360457_517905719_n.jpg|Anne Cortes daaw! kidding! hahaha Anne Curtis ang peg! :3 379897_2350058469410_1866053459_n.jpg|Ohhhh i wanna play with you! :3 538463_3264339805872_830779457_n.jpg|I had to fly for this movie! Totally worth it! :) 253358_10200535093718353_491410755_n.jpg|She wont stop feeding us <3 *hughug* 179571_4564326944738_1555057020_n.jpg|Ahihihi <3 endorser ng bulaklak! :)) kidding! lablab 600854_10200484777060468_684833742_n.jpg|<3 inlove masyado! :)) 1374186_10201405282592531_1459579156_n.jpg|<3 abububu I LOVE YOU! 183333_1729834804206_7980674_n.jpg|Sumusunod sa galaw mo, sumusunod :))) hahaha ...the question is, why did you fall for me? :) Hahahahaha ! tooo bad you fell inlove with this guy! :3 164898_557815567616090_64451402_n.jpg|Making you smiiile whenever youre sad! 1004792_560274887370158_1632940824_n.jpg|Uhuh! Ive said this a million times :( I love you! 183757_144880448909606_570181_n.jpg|Im constipated eh! :) 302011_228462477218069_528880647_n.jpg|Walang ulaw eh! hahaha <3 1456774_10201895445286292_281270800_n.jpg|All I wanna do...is grow old with you! 1234.jpg|I close my eyes..and all I see is you :) 1213134.jpg|uhuh! my 17th flight here! :)) hahaha 1379829_595666353831011_479244690_n.jpg|Ahihihi abububuchacha! Guaaaava! :3 Mac and Cheese! I Love You Sheena! <3 12/07/13 Category:Browse